


Phone

by Skellyagogo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyagogo/pseuds/Skellyagogo
Kudos: 2





	Phone

*Sorry about this one, I was watching a movie and completely distracted while I was trying to write, and I really wish I could give the artist credit for the sketch, I found it on Pinterest but there wasn’t a signature on it.*

* * *

Clint, Nat and the gang were hanging out in the media room after a grueling morning of training and ungodly amounts of paperwork for S.H.I.E.L.D. Clint spied my phone on the side table next to him, he swiftly picked it up earning a look from Natasha.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, you know how she is about her phone and you are just as bad as Tony you nosy little fucker.” She huffed, he knew she had a point but he couldn’t help himself.

“What, I’m just gonna play a game, Y/n always has the best games on her phone.” He tried so hard to look innocent but no one was falling for it.

“Sure you are, you’re trying to find out if she’s dating anyone.” Steve smiled turning his head back to his book.

“Why would I care?” Clint shrugged his shoulders and shook his head turning the phone in his hands. He wasn’t so much going to do as Steve said but the thought had crossed his mind. She had been spending a lot of time on her phone smiling lately, maybe she was chatting with someone. He bet it was that jackass pilot that’d been hanging out more often in the hangar to talk to her.

“Gee I don’t know because you can’t keep your eyes off her every time you see her,” Wanda laughed.

“We’re just friends,” his voice cracked as he said friends making Bucky and Sam snicker.

“Even I know that ‘just friends’ don’t look at each other like that,” Tony chuckled rolling his eyes at Clint.

Clint swiped my screen unlocking it and was in for a shock. The home screen held a picture that made him sit up, he stared confused at the screen, tilting his head, his eyes furrow.

“What?” Nat threw a pillow at Clint hitting him in the head. They all get up and walk over to him trying to get a look at what had him so perplexed.

“Oh that’s cute,” Sam cackles.

“I remember that.” Wanda chuckles causing everyone to stare at her. “She was doodling in the kitchen early one morning when she couldn’t sleep. She had a sketchbook full of… you know what nevermind I think I’m mistaken.” Her eyes widen in shock realizing she said too much and went back to sit on the couch playing with her hair staring at the tv. They tried to press her for more but she clammed up.

“This doesn’t mean anything,” Clint said unsure of himself, his heart was racing a thousand miles a second. He’d been pining over her for months since she’s taken a bullet for him during a particularly harsh mission. Thinking back to that day made him shutter, it could have ended a lot worse than it did, but he still couldn’t believe what I’d done.

“You sure about that?” Nat laughed, “maybe you just got your answer.” Clint looked at Natasha slightly confused. “Don’t look at me like that, you know I know what’s going on in your head, stop lying to yourself.” They all laughed but they heard me yelling down the hall and rushed back to their seats trying to look innocent, they’d seen me put Tony in a headlock or worse on more than one occasion after finding him with my phone. Clint stuffed the phone in the couch cushion behind him.

“Has anyone seen my phone, I can’t find it and fuck if I can remember where I had it last.” My voice trailing down the hallway before they saw me. "This is what I get for surviving the day on 4 hours of sleep.“

"Haven’t seen it,” Nat smirked flipping the page in her magazine.

“Wow, you’re a big help.” I stuck my tongue out at her. I had my Bola swinging in my hand, the balls clacking against each other as they swung through the air off to my side. I needed to practice with it since I’d changed out the weight of the balls, but I hated working out without music. “Anyone? Please, I need my music and I’m waiting for a text from Parker.”

“What now?” Tony was intrigued giving me his full attention which was a rarity, I couldn’t help but laugh. Clint’s head shot up, he eyed me strangely after hearing Parker’s name.

“Peter and I…” I laughed because it was just too adorable and childish what we were doing, "are setting up his Aunt May with Happy. They’re always so shy around each other it’s cute, those adorable looks they flash each other, they deserve it.“ I walked towards Clint noticing he wasn’t looking at me anymore, his brows were scrunched together, eyes scanning back and forth at the floor in front of him. "Clint,” I nudged his leg with my knee, “you alright?” His eyes slowly scanned up meeting mine flashing that sly little smirk. I hung the Bola around my neck smiling at him.

“Yeah, yeah I’m good. Have you looked in the gym, you were in there listening to music at the crack of dawn this morning, it woke me up.” His eyes held a tinge of something, guilt, remorse, it was hard to make out.

“Shit you’re right, forgot about the gym, sorry I didn’t sleep well last night, my mind is all over the place.” I sat on his lap and ran my fingers through his hair and ruffled it up. “Hey, new hair cut, I like it! You wanna hit the range after I find my phone? My crossbow vs. your bow?” His eyes lighting up.

“That’d be great, yeah.” I jog out of the room towards the gym. He pulled the phone out fumbling with it, his conscience getting the better of him. He left the rooming ignoring everyone’s knowing looks. “Wait Y/n, hold up,” he called after me, I stopped just shy of the kitchen turning around smiling.

“What’s up Clint?” I reached out touching his shoulder, “you alright you look like someone just ran over your dog.” The pained look on his face, his breathing was off-kilter, it wasn’t like him to act like this. He held out my phone and his head dropped, eyes staring at the floor.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to lie I just panicked. I saw it and I wanted to play a game cuz you know, you always have the games I like… and then I saw…” His voice faltered a bit, his words studdered.

“You saw what? Oh, the home screen, that didn’t weird you out did it?” I could feel the heat of embarrassment spread across my neck and face. It was a snapshot of a drawing I’d done of him on a sleepless night. I’d sketched almost everyone on the team but he was the one my mind always went back to. A neverending supply of inspiration came from him, so many times I’d look at him in the heat of battle taking a mental picture of the way he looked, stood, everything. On those sleepless nights, my mind and hand would work in unison, and slowly he’d begin to appear on paper.

“No, no, not really, I mean yeah kinda… only because I… what I mean is ever since you…I realized I…” The way he was moving reminded me of boys in school trying to ask out a girl to their first dance. He was shifting back and forth on his feet, even kicked the ground a few times, one hand running through his hair, the other in his pocket. He was uncharacteristically nervous.

“This is kinda cute,” I giggled.

“What is?” He lifted his head just enough to peak at my face.

“You are all this stuttering and shyness from you. Is this still about the bullet? Because if it is get over it, you’d have done the same for me.” He was too cute standing there, in all our years working together I’d never seen him like this. Who am I kidding, no matter what Clint did, it was adorable. How could you not have a crush on this guy?

“It’s not just that, it’s well kinda… but more than that. You know what forget I said anything, I need some air.” He could feel the eyes of everyone on him, he turned his head just enough to glare at everyone who had gathered at the end of the hallway listening, watching intently. He ran off down the hall towards the stairs to the Compound grounds.

“Oh no you don’t,” I muttered jogging after him. The rest of the team hightailed it down the hallway to the balcony, they knew whatever was about to happen would be entertaining.

I raced down the stairs after him, I could hear the door slamming shut behind him, that little fucker was gonna make me run and I hate running. I wanted to squash whatever this was that he was going on about ever since I took that stupid bullet shoving him outta the way. Since that mission he’d been shy and nervous, sometimes he’d try and avoid me at all costs leaving a room when I entered, childish shit like that. To me it really wasn’t that big of a deal, I was wearing a new prototype kevlar suit S.H.I.E.L.D. had created too bad it didn’t hold up as well in a real-life situation. The bullet pierced through my suit and sunk into my shoulder, the pain was excruciating and I’ll admit, I screamed like hell. The bullet was intended for Clint no doubt, a sniper trying to take him out, prevent him from killing any more of their guys, too bad for the sniper he was an idiot. If it wasn’t for the red dot suddenly appearing near Clint’s heart, he’d be dead and I’d still be in my room mourning him.

He was 40 feet in front of me and showed no signs of slowing down, I could hear him muttering to himself, his hands kept running through his hair, his nervous tick.

“Clint stop,” I called out, but he didn’t listen, he just kept jogging. “Alright, you asked for it.” I slid the Bola off my neck and began swinging it around, the key is always to aim where the target is going, not where they are. I tossed it with great force, it flew silently through the air smacking Clint in the middle of his calves. The weighted balls wound around his legs causing him to stumble and fall face-first into the grass.

“What the hell Y/n!?” He rolled over trying to untangle his legs, but I closed the gap between us putting my foot on his chest holding him down.

“Stop avoiding me! What in the hell is your problem? Did I seriously hurt your manhood by taking a stupid bullet?” I roared, my voice carrying across the grounds.

“What!? NO!” He didn’t even make an attempt to get up, we both knew he could but he just laid there avoiding looking into my eyes.

“Then what’s your deal? Did the drawing freak you out because if that’s it, I’ve sketched everyone, drawing you just …” I trailed off looking down at him, damn it was I an idiot. It finally dawned on me and I was just too damned stupid tp notice until now, I shook my head in annoyance.

“Just what?” He finally turned his head to look at, his eyes flashed confusion at my smirk. “Y/n, let me up.”

“No,” I laughed louder.

“Let me up!” His hands resting on my boot, nervously drumming a beat against the leather as if he was debating his next move.

“Listen here you little shit!” I could hear the team in the distance laughing. “Friday night at 7 p.m. me and you, dinner.” Deep down I knew if I didn’t take charge he’d keep acting like a scared little boy afraid of the girl he likes. Was he really that much of a child he was resorting to schoolyard garbage like this?

“What are you rambling about?” He looked stunned for a moment before a slight smile curled upon his lips.

“You heard me you jackass, me and you on a date,” I growled down at him trying not to laugh at how aggressive this was going.

“Fine!” He yelled out, his voice was angry but his eyes flashing elation.

“Fine! We’re taking my truck so deal with it,” I wanted to be mad but he was trying not to smile.

“Alright then, but you have to wear a dress. That black and purple one Nat bought you for your birthday.” his voice firm and authoritative.

“Then you have to wear a tie!” He shook his head in agreeance, the smirk slowly appearing in his lips, my own started to curl up in a smile. I lifted my foot off his chest and bent over to untangled the Bola from his legs, the laugh softly escaping my mouth.

“Did you just ask me out by yelling at me and calling me a little shit?” The chuckle erupted from his chest as he sat up.

“I did, deal with it, now get up and let’s go to the range.” I held out my hand to help him up, when he stood he put an arm around my shoulders leaning in to kiss my cheek as we walked towards the range.

“Did they seriously just yell at each other and end up with a date?” Sam couldn’t believe what he’d just witnessed from the balcony.

“Yeah, he’s weird, she’s weird, it’s like a match made in heaven,” Wanda giggled, her and Nat not so secretly doing a little dance watching as their ship set sail.


End file.
